Sinal
by Thata Martins
Summary: 3x14 Swan Song. 'A voz rouca e baixa soou provocante e incrivelmente sexy aos ouvidos de Lorelai'. Versão alternativa para uma das cenas do episódio. JavaJunkie.


**Janeiro de 2010.**  
(E só fui postar agora)

**Resumo:** 3x14 Swan Song. ''A voz rouca e baixa soou provocante e incrivelmente sexy aos ouvidos de Lorelai''. Versão alternativa para uma das cenas do episódio.

**Beta:** Carissinha

**NOTA: **Falas retiradas do próprio episódio em itálico.

**NOTA 2: **A fic foi escrita em um momento de surto enquanto estava na praia, no Ano Novo. Assistindo o DVD, a versão acabou surgindo na minha cabeça e eu tive que escrever. Nem ia postar, mas foi pra isso que eu entrei no mundo das fics: pra postar minhas ideias, não importa quão insanas e idiotas elas fossem. Então... Aqui está.

Espero que alguém goste.

* * *

**Sinal**

- _Oi _– ela entrou na lanchonete já procurando por ele com os olhos.

- _Oi, quer café?_ – ele foi para trás do balcão, tirar os pratos na frente dela.

- _Por favor, depressa. Vou para Manhattan no fim de semana e preciso comprar roupas de inverno._

- _Você já tem roupas de inverno._

- _Não tenho nada._

- _Aqui faz tanto frio quanto em Nova York._

- _Não é o mesmo._

- _Exatamente o mesmo._

- _Não tenho nada chique._

- _Isso não é verdade._ – ele replicou – _Tem o casaco preto de caxemira._

- _Está sujo._

- _Mande lavar_ – ele disse, enquanto pegava um copo para ela.

- _Também preciso de suéteres._

- _Você tem um roxo._ - ele começou a enumerar com os dedos – _Um azul claro, o de três tons de vermelho, um monte de pretos que ficam bem com o casaco. E tem uma porção de cachecóis para combinar com as blusas._

Ela olhou para os lados, embaraçada e lisonjeada por ele se lembrar de suas roupas. Nunca um homem prestou tanta atenção ao que ela vestia desse jeito.

- _Me deixe comprar umas roupas._

- _Tudo bem_ – ele serviu o café enquanto ela se sentava – _O que vai fazer em Nova York?_

- _Vou com um grupo. Vamos jantar e depois vamos a um show._

- _Que show?_

- Levittown_, um musical novo._

- _É pré-estreia. Só começa daqui a umas semanas._

- _Uau. Bem informado._

- _Nicole gosta do teatro. O escritório dela tem filial na Madison. Já fui até lá algumas vezes._ – ele disse como se já estivesse de saco cheio da nova namorada, ou Lorelai estava escutando demais? – _Vimos _Hairspray _semana passada._

- _Não consigo imaginar você vendo Hairspray._

- _Gostei mais de _The Producers – o tom sarcástico por trás da verdade fez ela quase ter certeza do que pensara antes.

- _Não é que ele é um fã da Broadway?_ – ela o olhou, divertida e admirada.

- _Tem algum tempo sobrando?_

- _Um pouco._

- _Tenho um ótimo livro com dicas de passeios históricos em Manhattan. Antes da Disney tomar conta. O do SoHo é muito bom._

- _Adoro esse tipo de coisa._

-_ Está lá em cima, na minha cômoda, se quiser pegar._

A voz rouca e baixa soou provocante e incrivelmente sexy aos ouvidos de Lorelai. Tanto que a sobrancelha levantada e o sorriso de lado que ela deu a ele foram tão ambíguos quanto.

- Por que você não me mostra?

Ele sorriu, olhando-a de lado.

- Ceaser, eu volto já. – ele gritou.

Lor andou até o portal de acesso às escadas. Luke abriu a cortina e indicou o caminho, esperando ela passar. Assim que ela o fez e subiu os primeiros degraus, foi virada bruscamente.

Os lábios de Luke devoraram os seus, encostando o corpo no dela, prensando-a contra o corrimão. A mão dele agarrou levemente seus cabelos, mostrando a urgência de tomar a boca rosada para si.

Lorelai fazia sua mão passear por todo seu tronco, das costas para o abdômen, deste para o peito e pescoço. Ofegou de excitação quando sentiu a mão dele descer para sua coxa.

- Vamos subir? – a voz rouca voltou, sussurrando em seu ouvido, a língua passeando em seu pescoço.

Os pequenos beijos a faziam delirar. A boca dela estava entreaberta e os gemidos lhe escapavam facilmente. Quase não teve forças para balançar a cabeça afirmativamente. Subiram as escadas aos tropeços, rindo infantilmente da afobação em finalmente fazer aquilo acontecer.

Luke a fez girar, beijando-a apaixonadamente de novo, antes de abrir a porta bruscamente, andando com o corpo colado no de Lor. Um grito sufocado no outro extremo do apartamento os fez parar subitamente.

Jess e Rory, que antes estavam atracados e ofegantes no sofá, olhavam para Lor e Luke espantados. A mulher encarou Luke por uns momentos, antes de se virar sorrindo sem graça para a filha e, com a respiração entrecortada, dizer:

- Nós precisamos _muito_ de um sinal.

**FIM**


End file.
